


We'll Be Okay...Someday

by ashlee_jordan888, joli_camarillo



Category: Blindspot (TV), Station 19 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, F/F, F/M, Five Stages of Grief, Grief/Mourning, Interracial Relationship, LGBTQ Character, M/M, PRUITT GETS HIS HERO'S FUNERAL, White Supremacist Militias
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlee_jordan888/pseuds/ashlee_jordan888, https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/pseuds/joli_camarillo
Summary: For the time being Station 19, Grey's Anatomy, and Blindspot. We fully expect fothe fandoms to expand-how much is difficult to predict. Please comment and leavekudos, if you will.WE hope that you enjoy it.
Relationships: Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Carina De Luca/Maya Bishop, Edgar Reade & Tasha Zapata, Edgar Reade/Tasha Zapata, Emmett Dixon/Alicia, Emmett Dixon/Travis Montgomery, Jane Weller/Kurt Weller, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. WE'RE ALL WE HAVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DREAM SEQUENCE I AND II  
> FROM DREAM A LITTLE DREAM  
> OF ME" (AU OF COURSE, ALSO  
> CANON COMPLIANT)*

*DREAM SEQUENCE 1*

Andrea Herrera‘s (Sullivan) dreams are strange and very  
vivid; Ben Warren’s prescription sleeping aid causes them.  
Her Dad, Ryan Tanner (her life-long friend and former lover),  
Dr. Diane Lewis, Rigo Vasquez, in front of a cozy fire,  
and former fling Jack Gibson, who when she asked why he’s  
there, in her dream, says “Because we’re both orphans.”

She jolts awake, then repeats Jack’s pronouncement, her  
Mind still very fuzzy: “I’m an orphan. I’m an orphan.”

She turns to Robert Sullivan, on the other side of the bed.  
He has the strangest look on his face, one that is very sorrowful  
as if he might cry. Then he mumbles, barely audibly “Me too.”

Startled, Andy stares at him. “What? Why; how? And why has  
this not come up?”

“I don’t like thinking about it, or talking about it. It’s still   
very…troubling after all these years.”

“Oh, Baby. Oh God…what happened? How old were you?”

“Their plane crashed. I was sixteen; to this day I’m very nervous  
flying.”

And you married Claire, and she died…she slides over and  
holds him tightly, her head on his chest. “We’re all we have.”  
*DREAM SEQUENCE I1*

Andy is Mortified. Ashamed. Remorseful. She looks  
at her husband, and his expression of...she's not  
sure exactly how to read his expression, except  
that it isn't joy.

"BABY. Listen: I had a dream. Three people were in it: My  
Dad, roasting marshmallows, Ryan-the night before each of  
us went away to college-and Rigo. My saying his is name  
doesn't mean anything. Except that I wish that I had grieved  
the way that I should have, when he first died. I should have  
gone through the sessions with the shrink. You knew that  
I needed to take the time off, and I didn't. I regret that.

"OK", he says and no more. The space between them, on the  
bed, seems like an impassable gulf. "Please hold me, baby.  
We're all that we have left. I love you; only you. I wasn't calling  
for him, I promise. ROBERT; my husband's name is ROBERT  
SULLIVAN. We're here in OUR HOUSE, in OUR BED. Come, come  
here to me, amorcito..."

After a few minutes of lying quietly in each other's arms,  
Andy whispers, "I want to go in on the next shift. OK?  
OK, Baby?

"Let's have Warren adjust your medication first. If you  
can sleep without nightmares for one more shift..."

"Robert..."

"...and we have some finalizing of the arrangements...  
we do that, and you're COMPLETELY rested, you'll join  
us next shift. That's the deal. I'm speaking as your  
husband, now-not you're Battalion Chief."

She smiles up at him, and the love shining in her eyes erases  
all doubts of whether she is completely and totally HIS.  
"Yes Sir".


	2. BACK 2 LIFE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning of Andy and Robert's first shift since...well YOU KNOW...
> 
> Robert Sullivan watches over his grieving wife, Andy Herrera, while she sleeps;  
> Captain Pruitt Herrera, her father and his Father In Law, lost his life three days ago,  
> saving both of their (and the entire A shift's) lives.
> 
> pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp
> 
> While having a dream, in which the deceased Ryan Tanner appears, Andy  
> says his name aloud. She has some 'splainin' to do.

As they prepare to depart for the start of their first shift back since Pruitt's death, Robert contacts Battalion Chiefs Deb Frankel  
and Max Fuentes, to thank them for picking up the slack during his time away. 'Family emergency' is how he'd described it, and left  
it at that. No connection to Andy's bereavement leave was made by anyone other than Bishop, who put it together when the Battalion  
Chief advised her of the coinciding _emergencies_ ..."What?", he asks his wife, who has wears the expression of one who  
has something that she wants to get off of her mind.

"My dream", she says. "I want to explain it. Why I said what I said."

"Why?"

"Let's don't play games...you've been distant...and I need you."

"I'm listening."

Andy moves closer, and they sit on the bed, hands joined. "The last time that I saw Ryan, he was bloody, with a fatal GSW...dying  
right in front of me. In my dream, he was ALIVE-that young guy I had lived next door to, been intimate with..."

Robert's hands twitch, and she grips them tighter. "That dream seemed so real so vivid...and I was glad to see him, to have a chance to

see and remember him when he wasn't covered in blood. I married YOU, Bobby. I had many opportunities to marry, and only when YOU  
asked me did I say yes. I SAID YES TO YOU. That means something, that no dream can take away."

Robert says, "I get it. I know that you love me. Though it's said that dreams can be expressions of what the dreamer truly desires, unconsciously."

She responds "What I truly wanted was a chance to grieve him, the right way, not the way that I did it. I should have gone to Dr. Diane right  
after Ryan died. This time I will see her. Please get me some time?"

"I'll call it in while we drive. If you feel the slightest bit unsure about being there, you let me know."

"I will. Gimme a kiss."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxUPDATED 02/11/2021

On the drive into the station, Andy turns to him, biting her lip. "I need to know that you truly believe me about the dream, Robert. I have not  
regretted marrying you for a moment. The only man that I want is you. I know that you know that I love you. I...I'd like the words, please. I just  
feel like I need them."

They are pleasantly and absolutely delighted when the visitor’s

parking spots are all full when he pulls into his reserved Battalion  
Chief’s parking space; someone has created two lanes of traffic that is bumper to bumper, the drivers placing bills into tall firefighter boots  
held by New Guy on and one side, and Lorena Sorrels (from B shift) on the other. Balloons and ribbons festoon the building and surrounding  
structures, and S.O.U.L. S.Y.S.T.E.M.‘s 1992 hit song ‘It’s Gonna Be a Lovely Day (from the BodyGuard soundtrack thumping through the  
building’s PA system:

[Then I look at you And the worlds all right with me Just...just one look at you...and I know it's gonna be, it's gonna be...:  
it's gonna be it's gonna be...A LOVELY DAY...LOVELY DAY; LOVELY DAY; LOVELY DAY; LOVELY DAY; LOVELY DAY; LOVELY DAY;  
(lovely day, lovely day, lovely day LOVE-LY DAY...]

They turn to one another and smile at almost the same instant, walking hand and hand into the station. Inside, they are welcomed by A shift:  
by A Shift: Travis, Jack, Vic, Maya, Warren, and Miller join them. Ripley watches from the second floor, a broad smile splitting his bearded face.  
Maya says to Andy “Let’s talk in awhile about the…arrangements. There's some Union benefits paperwork that needs completing.”

The husband and wife say, together, “Thanks, Bishop.”

Noting the confused looks the small group exchanges, Andy announces: “Robert and I…we have some news…for reasons we believe you'll  
you’ll understand..."

Robert interrupts, softening it by smiling coyly at his wife. “For many reasons, we’ve kept certain news-THIS news- to ourselves.” He nods to  
Andy, and she finishes the thought.

...“We’re married. After the most recent five-alarm. At City Hall.” She’s nervous and provides the information in spurts. “WE, um, we’re planning  
another, larger ceremony, for next year sometime. Don’t be upset with us; PLEASE...he asked me, and he didn’t wanna wait. Neither did I.”

Miller said "WELL SHIT." Not in a mean or mocking tone, more as a summation of what they're all thinking. They all assure her that it’s fine  
(she’s just lost her father, after all), but there are still questions...

(BISHOP'S OFFICE)

"I do love him, May. He's THE ONE. Never having been in love before, I didn't realize it at first."

"But you know now?" Her best friend asked.

"Yeah. It's like...there's a mhot wire hooked to my brain; he _ELECTRIFIES ME_ May: he looks at me and I'm un-done."  
She lowers her voice to confide: "When he says my name I GET WET...SOAKED, Maya! And it isn't just physical...he sees me, and I see him.  
YOU KNOW...you feel something like that with Carina : I see it on your face whenever the two of you are together."

Not one to blush, Maya turns a light pink nonetheless. "Touché, Lieutenant. Could you have imagined either of us as 'house cats' two years  
ago when we were slaying everything in our oath at Joe's?"

"How about NO !" Andy retorts emphatically. "And that's what makes 'now' so sweet. I don't miss those days AT ALL."


	3. STRONGER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tasha Zapata and Edgar Reade want a baby...every very badly: Separated by  
> circumstance, and newly back together, their LOVE; THEIR COMMITMENT is as  
> solid as titanium...UNBREAKABLE...UNSHAKEABLE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The CIRG responds to a tattoo (tied to violent white supremacists) that popped In Seattle

**THE FOUR SEASONS HOTEL, SEATTLE, WA**

"GOD, how I love you!", Zapata cries, hr strong legs levering her up and down on Reade's stiff prick. 'Do you know what you do to  
me? _DO YOU_ ...I wish that you could fuck me like this _Forever...FOREVER!_ " ...

Reade groans his agreement- LOUDLY, finding renewed vigor in his thrusts. Zapata had been 'killing' him as she rode his magnificent  
dick, ceases, letting him control the action as he gladly did all he could to ensure his seed takes root. His flesh became furiously fixed  
on one thing...Tasha has never known a lover so bent on fucking her like this. But then again, this was a relationship that is completely  
unique and powerfully loving. This was true love... how could it not be?

Utilizing his strong core strength, he stands; she wraps her legs around his hips while takes them over to the bed in four long strides, as  
her back contacts the mattress, he remains deeply embedded within her; His Herculean hands clutch her thighs, bringing her legs up beside  
his chest. His furious behavior induces the most primal instincts inside her to come alive. Their lips join their tongues parry and dart, and he  
rockets in and out of her mercilessly. His cock sinks in as deep as he can get it; he crams his groin against hers in an effort to break it off  
inside her (seemingly)..

Once the trembling and panting slows, and they lie together in the hot afterglow Tasha looks up at her man, from where her head lies in  
the crook of his neck. "Did you somehow get BIGGER?" she teased, undulating against him. "I think you moved one of my kidneys."

"I was trying for that baby we want", he responds, lazily. "I never thought about being a father before...am I crazy?"

"No crazier than ME wanting to be a mom. I didn't think I wanted it either, and I never did until you. I'm a little worried about Seattle,  
Baby. When our baby's born do we still keep racing from crisis to crisis? I love our life but I want your babies-can we really do both?"

"SLEEP, Mi'ja. We have time to figure it out."


End file.
